A croire que l'amour ne triomphe pas de tout
by Autre vie
Summary: "Elle cria. De douleur, de rage, de désespoir. Et de haine. A travers ce cri, elle pleurait cet amour disparu, cet homme, cet adolescent encore enfant, qu'elle avait tenté desespérément de sauver." OS, Regulus/OC.


**Coucou tout le monde :) !**

Alors, premier OS, donc je sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Personnellement, je l'aime bien. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal, je l'ai retravaillé pendant pas mal de temps, et pardonnez moi si il y a beaucoup de répétitions mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Alors, pourquoi Regulus ? Bah tout d'abord parce que je trouve qu'il est très peu développé et que c'est un personnage qui porte quand même à réfléchir, et je pense qu'Helen aurait pu être la raison de son retournement de camp. Je sais très bien la raison et le pourquoi du comment mais il y a des chances -Peu, puisque je ne sais pas tenir une longue fiction- pour que j'en fasse une histoire réelle où l'on saura toute leur histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew pour commenter et dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne nuit tout le monde, moi, je pense que je vais aller dormir là. (a)

* * *

><p>Attablée à la table de Gryffondor, elle laissait son regard vagabonder un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle recherchait, ni ce qu'elle attendait. Un signe, peut-être. Oui, peut-être un signe. Et pourtant, elle savait, elle sentait que ce qu'elle attendait ne viendrait jamais. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, d'attendre. <em>L'espoir fait vivre, l'attente fait mourir.<em> Sa mère lui avait toujours répété cette phrase elle aurait dû l'écouter. Alors qu'elle regardait les élèves rentrer dans la salle, elle croisa son regard et comprit qu'il était perdu. Déjà, perdu et qu'elle n'aura pas réussi à le faire sortir de ce cercle infernal. Et c'était comme un coup en plein cœur, comme si son corps, ses os, ses organes, comme si tout se décomposait. Et elle comprit que bien qu'ils avaient partagés des tas de choses, et qu'ils s'étaient aimés, bien plus que tout, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à être ensemble, il s'était déjà enfuit. Il était ancré dans cette peste de magie noire depuis bien trop longtemps et elle n'aurait jamais pu l'en sortir.

Cette révélation fut comme l'électrochoc. Sous les yeux choqués de ses amis, elle sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant son assiette à moitié remplie. Elle, elle marchait sans but au milieu des couloirs, hagarde. Et soudain, lorsqu'elle se sut seule, vraiment seule elle cria. De douleur, de rage, de désespoir. Et de haine. A travers ce cri, elle pleurait cet amour disparu, cet homme, cet adolescent encore enfant, qu'elle avait tenté desespérément de sortir de la noyade à l'aide de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. _A croire que l'amour n'était pas gagnant de tout, finalement … _

Si une personne était passée par là à cet instant, qu'il soit totalement insensible ou pas, il aurait été touché par cette jeune fille, cette adolescente qui s'effondrait contre un mur, pleurant, sanglotant silencieusement la perte de tous ses repères, _de son seul repère_.

Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, une dernière fois. Il l'avait compris à travers le regard qu'ils avaient échangés à son entrée. A travers cet échange muet, elle lui disait tout ce qu'elle ressentait et il y avait éprouvé comme si c'était lui qui y vivait. Et au fond, même si il y cachait très bien, même si il les refoulait, il subissait la même chose qu'elle. Il l'aimait aussi, envers et contre tout. Alors, lorsqu'il la vit sortir précipitamment, il attendit quelques minutes et la suivit, prétextant un oubli. En fait, il ne savait même pas quelle excuse il avait dit. Il avait besoin de la voir, et à cet instant, rien d'autre ne comptait à part elle.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans ce couloir, il entendit son cri et se fut comme si on lui injectait un poison dans les veines et qu'il s'insinuait lentement à lui. Les sentiments qu'elle avait hurlé s'étaient accrochés à lui, s'étaient incrustés à l'intérieur de son corps, et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait oublié cette douleur qui lui avait transpercé le cœur. Quand il la vit s'effondrer, seule, si fragile, là, tout contre le mur, à même le sol, il crut qu'il allait craquer. Mais non, un _Black ne pleure jamais. _Il s'était contenté de l'approcher, silencieusement, et il s'était accroupi face à elle. Il avait murmuré son nom, elle avait relevé la tête, perdue, comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Et il avait à nouveau croisé son regard. Ses yeux, si bleus, dans lesquels il avait si souvent eu envie de s'y perdre, étaient remplis de larmes et il n'y accepta pas. Alors, pour la dernière fois, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et pour la première fois, il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait.

Il se releva, lui dit qu'il était désolé, lui lança un dernier regard, et s'en alla. La laissant seule avec son chagrin, car il avait lui-même besoin d'enterrer le sien, de l'emmurer au fond de lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'il mit un point final à leur histoire, cette histoire qu'il avait vécu pleinement puisque même au début de leur relation, il connaissait la fin. Et il avait quand même pris le risque de l'aimer._ Il ne regrettait rien. Puisque les mois de bonheur qu'elle lui avait offert écrasaient toutes les années de souffrances qu'il aurait à vivre dans l'avenir._ Et c'est ainsi que Regulus Arcturus Black sella la relation qu'il entretenait avec Helen Williams, la laissant s'enfermer dans sa douleur, pensant que cela était mieux pour elle car sa destinée à lui était déjà toute tracée et qu'elle, sa si douce Helen, son adorable Helen, allait se battre pour le bien du monde et vivre heureuse. Il se trompait. Mais cela, il ne l'apprendra que quelques années plus tard …


End file.
